Patience
by letgolaughing
Summary: EC Week Day 3! Trapped/Lost/...Both? ;) Short and sweet and bound to make you at least smile.


**EC Week Day 3! Trapped/Lost/...Both? ;) short and sweet. Didn't have time to add on to it. But I'm sure it'll make you smile regardless :) enjoy!**

* * *

"'This way' he says, 'it's east' he says, 'we are almost there' he says, 'just over this ridge' he says. You wanna know what's over this ridge?" She laughed irritably to herself, "a god damn _lake_!" She hissed through her teeth as she swatted a small branch out of her face.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Good!"

David simply rolled his eyes and continued forward. He was loathe to admit that she had been right. They should have gone west at the river. "You know, you could have just gone off on your own at the river."

"And what? Have you find yourself taken by a flying monkey or eaten by a chimera and then get blamed for killing you myself when I returned to the palace without you? I'd rather trudge through the forest being led by a mindless idiot as stubborn as a fat mule than deal with the fools there. At least here I get the satisfaction of relentlessly scorning you for your apparently directionally challenged mind."

"Relentless is a good word," he sighed out as he pressed forward while she continued behind him and ignored the comment.

"It is my castle. I have had the absolute pleasure of being banished to it for over a year with nothing to do but wander through the grounds and plot Snow White's ultimate demise. What the hell made you think I was leading you astray when I told you we needed to go west and not east? But _no_ we just _had_ to go east because big brained Charming knows best," she drawled out dramatically with her arms waving in odd and mocking gestures. David merely sighed.

And then there was a snap and the moment Regina's ears caught the sound she had _quite_ the insult on the tip of her tongue but never got the chance to voice it. Instead both she and David were being flung in to the air, the both of them letting out a scream that both of them silently agreed not to bring up for it opened the door to be mocked for their own scream. So they hung in a net in silence a good fifteen or so feet off the ground, swaying slowly back and forth.

David couldn't help himself. He dropped his head forward against the thick rope and started laughing.

"I hate you. This isn't funny."

"I dropped my sword," David laughed out and his shoulders shook with the sound.

Regina looked down at the forest floor and sure enough there laid the charming prince's sword. Right beneath them. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back, "I hate you," but he didn't stop laughing.

"Can't you just use your magic to get us down?"

"No."

"Why? Spite?" He teased and she gave a bitter smirk that squinted her eyes.

"These nets are a little large for game hunting, don't you think?"

"Yeah maybe a little. So?"

"I had a lot of people wanting me dead, Charming, couldn't have any magic users feel so arrogant as to pop in and out of any traps I may set for them," she replied bitterly and he nodded, a quiet laugh still in his breath.

"Enchanted rope," he noted and she hummed irritably in confirmation, "and you forgot where you had set them up?" He jabbed with a smirk of his own and she stared back at him with murder in her eyes.

"I will kill you."

"I thought you said you didn't want to deal with the fools at the castle blaming you for doing such a thing," he smirked as he leaned back against the net.

"I have two entirely different levels of tolerance when it comes to being blamed for something I did do and something I didn't do. It occurs to me that I could cope with the previously mentioned fools' accusations if I had the pleasure of finally killing you myself prior."

"I'm glad to know I am worth the trouble," he grinned and she quirked her head with another bitter smirk. "Ah. Would you look at that," he chuckled and looked down and she followed his gaze to the multi headed beast circling beneath them, "there _are_ chimera in this part of the forest," he laughed out and she closed her eyes and sighed, covering her face with her hands as she murmured something incoherent. Probably another insult.


End file.
